KukadeValentine's Day Special
by BlueSapphir3
Summary: Okaii this is a crack couple it's Kukai and Nadeshiko. aka Kukade.... The Guardians Plan a set up so that Kukai and Nadeshiko would go out. Will everything turn all right. NagihikoxOC and Kukade..ONESHOT!


Who's P.O.V: Nadeshiko's/Valentina Setting: School, Old School Time: After School behind the Royal Garden. Date: February 14! Valentine's Day ;] Note: Kukai is in the seventh grade and Nadeshiko is in the sixth grade (She returned from Europe)

I had a card saying to meet a person here. I continued to walk behind the Royal Garden. Then I saw him. He was leaning against the tree holding the exact same paper as me. Maybe, I was hallucinating.

"Hello Souma-kun." I walked to him His eyes widen "Mm." He looked away from that card and smiled "Oi Fujisaki, what are you doing here?" "I got this note," I held it up high so he could see it "telling me someone wants to meet me here." Kukai quickly read it "That's the same note I got!" "This seems like a set up." I put a hand on my hip.

We sat under the same tree "Why the hell did those people do this to us." Kukai sighed behind the bushes Yaya, Amu, Rima, Tadase, and Nagihiko were watching.

"Souma-kun…… I don't know why but I feel like someone is watching us."

Everyone was getting nervous after hearing the words that came out of my mouth.

"Me too." We looked everywhere for someone and ended up bumping into each other.

"Ow!" I yelled clutching my head when it banged myself against Kukai. "You okay?" Kukai put his hands on my shoulders. "Yea I'm fine." I backed away and tripped over a tree root. "Wahhh!!!" "Nadeshiko." Kukai extended his hand. I grabbed it and I fell, pulling him down.

Then I noticed I was laying on the grass, with Kukai on top of me. I was beet red. We stared at each other for a few seconds. He look like he was a human tomato, but I'm guessing I looked redder. I mean I have a crush on this kid.

"You never call me Nadeshiko." I blushed a little harder "Opps I guessed it slipped." He had a toothy grin "Umm Kukai may you please get off me." "Sorry Nadeshiko." he got up and sat under the tree. I also got up and brushed the dirt off my skirt. "Etto…what do you want to talk about?" I looked over at him, he was lost in thought. I smiled

"Here" I put this green plastic see-through bag in front of him. "Ahh!" He backed away while sitting a hit the back of his head against the tree. "What. Are you afraid of mere chocolates?" I shook the bag in front of his face. "Huh? Chocolates? Why?" He also got up and got next to me "Are you really that dense. It's Valentine's Day baka." I hit him playfully on his head. "Oh."

Kukai knew it was Valentine's Day. He was just acting stupid. 'I know it's Valentine's Day Nadeshiko, I'm not that damn stupid, but I---whatever.' Kukai thought

"I'm out of here, I'm bored." I walked away with the chocolates in my hand. "Chotto!" Kukai got my hand which prevented me from leaving. "Come on let go it's my turn to make the dinner and I have to----" My phone started ringing..

Text Message: From: Onii-chan Message: Nadeshiko can I do dinner for you..I'm bored xD (A/N: Nagihiko had to act like he was home if not Nadeshiko would have caught on that the Guardians are spying on them and that they were the ones that planned the set up x])

'Why when I don't want him to do the dinner he wants to.' Then I saw Kukai stand right behind. "What." I said quickly Then Kukai took my phone away. "Kukai, damn you give me my phone back!" He held the phone high up in the air so I jumped and tried to get it. 'Why can't I get it?! I'm only 3 inches shorter than him!'

Kukai started pressing buttons and sent a text message back to Nagihiko

Reply: Ok Onii-chan arigato! I'll b wit Souma-kun he invited me over 2 a café for Valentine's Day. Isn't dat sweet!?!?

He pressed the send button. Then he gave me back the phone. I grabbed him by the collar. "What the hell did you reply to my Onii-chan?" I was about to character change but he responded to my question

"I kinda told your brother that you are glad that he wants to do the cooking so he should do it and I also kinda said that you'd be with me in a café."

I slapped him. I mean that was the least I can do after all the teasing he does to me, not to mention my brother also teases me by saying you like Kukai. I was getting tired. "Fine take me to the café! Understand!" I was acting all bossy. Then my brother popped up in my mind. "You know you like him" I tried to send that lil' bubble to space. Kukai just laughed at me.

"What the hell are you doing?" He questioned but soon after he laughed again. It's a times like this that I wished that the carefree Souma Kukai would realize that I have feelings for him. But what can you do. When it comes to love never ask Kukai for help that's for sure.

"Umm….I have to get my book bag from my locker. You can just go on ahead and I'll meet you at the main gate." I ran before he could give a yes or no answer

"Nadeshiko….you should tell him you like him." Temari floated really fast to try to keep up with me. "Why? To get hurt. No way! This girl won't say a word." I gave her the sweet wink and kept running.

Beep…Beep

"Great!" I kept running and got my phone.

Incoming Call From Amu-chan

I picked up. "Moshi Moshi." I said rather hurriedly.

"Hey Nadeshiko! Wanna come over my house to hang out."

All the guardians huddled up around Amu and tried to listen to what I was saying. Nagihiko whispered "Just put her on speaker."

Amu snapped her fingers. "Word." She put me on speaker….

"Uhh.." I was twitching "I can't; you see I have to umm do something." I finally made it to my locker around this time.

"Don't tell me you got a date and you didn't tell your best friend." She gave me a high pitched voice.

'Nadeshiko I'm sorry, actually we are sorry for lying to you.' Nagihiko thought

"No I." Temari made the breaking up noises. "Amu…buzz..I…can't….buzz….I'm breaking…." I shut the phone and sighed. "Temari I owe you one."

---------------------------------------

"Crap! She had bad signal!" Amu threw her phone to the nearest tree.

--------------------------------------

"You can repay me by telling Kukai you like him." Temari smiled. "I'll think about it." I got messager bag and closed my locker. "THINK ABOUT IT!? THAT'S WORST THAN SAYING NO!" Temari pouted "Fine I'll tell him." I blushed

And with that Temari and I ran. When I got to the main gate, I saw Kukai leaning on the gate. I tried to walk the other way but then Daichi had to yell. "Nadeshiko, over here!"

"Crap." I whispered "Oh hi Daichi I couldn't find you guys." I ran to them. "So Nadeshiko-chan shall we get going?" Kukai asked "Nadeshiko-chan?" I gave him a confused look "You never add chan to anyone's name." "Uhh…." Kukai got my hand. "Let's go." "Come on don't change the subject! Why did you call me Nadeshiko-chan?" Then I blushed "Uh…Kukai-kun?" "Yea." Kukai smiled "Could you let go of my hand." I got serious "I'm not your girlfriend for you to be holding my hand."

'I'm acting like I'm PMSing.'

"I wish you could act like this every day." Kukai kissed my cheek. "It seems like this is who you really are and you look happier even though with your stubborn attitude no one can tell." He started to laugh at me

Okay that isn't the first time that Kukai kissed me.

.:Flashback:.

All my friends came to see me perform. I finished dancing and when I took a bow I saw my friends in the large crowd. I ran towards them "Y-You came?" I tripped over my kimono. "Ah!" "No shit." I noticed I didn't fall. Then I looked at my life savior. Just so happened my prince charming was my life savior. "You were really awesome." Kukai winked at me. "Hey weren't the other with------" Kukai cupped my face. My face turned instantly red "What are you going to do Souma-kun?" The big clock struck midnight. (A.N: It's New Years ;]) Kukai smirked. "Happy New Years." He kissed my lips.

.:End of Flashback:.

I started to blush after remembering that. "Well come on let's go!" Kukai got my hand and we ran

15 min later.

"Isn't this…" I glanced at him. "Yep where you and Yaya and Hinamori found me eating a hamburger." Kukai smiled and winked "Hey can you act like my girlfriend." "Ehh!" I turned pink "W-why?" I asked "Because remember when Seion was like; Out of all three meaning, the one with pink hair, hyper girl, or lily hair tie, who do you like best?" He ruffled my hair "Well if I brought you here saying you're not my girlfriend then she's going to be like, she's the one you prefer the most." Kukai said in Seion's "voice." "But if I bring you as a girlfriend all she's gunna say is; Aww love doves…and leave us in peace." "Nadeshiko, he has a point." Temari added on I sighed "The whole world is against me!" Then Daichi came to me and told me something I couldn't believe "He likes you."

I stood there blushing. Kukai got my hand and pulled me "Come on Nadeshiko move!" I let him pull me.

The Guardians were still following us.

-Inside-

"Oii! Seion!" Kukai yelled "Could I have a table for-" Kukai kept tugging "Two." Kukai got me inside

"Aww is she your girlfriend?" Seion asked walking us to a table

"Over my dead bo-" Kukai quickly covered my mouth "Y-yes she is." I glanced at Kukai and saw his blushing face.

"I knew she was the one you preferred the most! Even though the day after I met those girls you were with the pinkette at the mall." Seion got us to our table. She placed menus and left.

I sat down. I noticed I was still with the guardian cape. "Stupid." I muttered. I took the cape off. I folded it and stuffed it inside my book bag.

"The uniform looks good on you; that uniform looked horrible on me when I wore it. Especially formal the way you're wearing it; but you usually look nice in everything." Kukai got his cell phone and began texting.

I played with my hair and heard my texting ring tone. I got my cell from my sweater and flipped my phone opened. I went to the text messaging section and saw this:

From: Kukai (XXX-XXX-8145) Message: Hi!

I rolled my eyes. I closed my phone.

"Aren't you gunna text back?!" Kukai asked a lil mad

"What? Can't talk to the person right _in front_ of you; unless you're nervous about being with me." I winked at him.

Oh my gosh, you should have seen his face. Maybe Daichi was telling the truth about him liking me. That kid was blushing his head off! "Na, why the hell would _I _be nervous."

"Oh really." I smirked

-Valentina P.O.V-

I was walking around and saw this hamburger place. Then I saw Nagihiko and the others looking at the window. They looked very well hidden. It looks like they were spying on someone. Then I noticed Kukai and Nadeshiko weren't there.

I walk a little closer and saw Nadeshiko and Kukai inside the "store."

I started yelling "Oii Nade-!"

Nagihiko quickly grabbed my arm and pulled me down to the sidewalk ground.

Kukai and Nadeshiko looked all over the place

"I heard someone calling my name but was interrupted." Nadeshiko got her water that Seion placed a long time ago and took a sip.

"Yea I heard but…" Kukai was suddenly hugged by Seion.

"What will you two love doves be ordering."

"I want the usual." Kukai firmly stated

"Could I have whatever he's having." Nadeshiko blushed slightly and smiled

"Gosh Kukai." Seion ruffled his hair "I really don't know how you got a girl like her. She's too awesome and pretty for a lazy person like you. And if she had a twin brother then I bet that he's way cuter than you"

Kukai was in shock. "WHAT! ARE YOU SAYING THAT NAGIHIKO IS CUTER THAN ME?!"

"She has a twin brother?" Seion was in shock. "Has he beaten you up yet?"

"As a matter of fact my brother is cuter than you; if I weren't his sis I would have so gone out with him."

"You son of a gun!" I whispered; well more like yelled.

"I'm trying to spy on my sister with the rest of the gang; come on don't spoil our fun." Nagihiko pleaded

"I don't know." I flicked my honey brown bangs and thought. "Okay fine but I'ma have to watch my bestie with you guys." I winked

Nagihiko extended his hand while blushing for some odd reason "Trato Hecho. (It's a deal)"

I got his hand and shook it "Hamas Desecho (Never Gunna Get Rid of it or something like that XD).

I smiled and looked through the window. She was having a blast with Kukai, my cousin, I can so tell that both of them have a crush on each other. Then I just realized that I had to give my cuz and Nagihiko the chocolates. Let's say I kinda have a crush on Nagihiko; why else would I make chocolates for HIM.

When I was going to get the chocolates from my book bag and I noticed a hand was there putting something into it. That hand belonged to none other than Nagihiko. My eyes widen when our hands touched by accident.

"Ah Sorry." Nagihiko whispered

"Na, its fine." My eyes soften then I got into confused mode "But wait; what were you doing to my book bag."

Nagihiko blushed immensely "Uh nothing." Let's just say Nagihiko bought a gift for Valentine's Day for me.

Now Back To Nadeshiko's P.O.V

Temari and Daichi did the drum roll

"Introducing The Never Ending…." Temari twirled

"Glaring Contest." Daichi added

"Round One!" They yelled

"Ladies First." Kukai stated

"My pleasure!" I smirked I gave Kukai the 'Go to hell and hope you stay there for the rest of your life so you won't bother me.' glare

Kukai gave me the 'WTH did I ever do to you to give me that glare and for us to even start this glare fight' glare

I gave him the 'don't look at me like that; gimme another glare before I proclaim myself the winner.' Glare

Kukai severed his 'who died and made you queen.' glare

Then just as I was going to give him my awesome glare Seion just had to place the burgers on the table.

"Okay kids eat up!" Seion yelled and walked away.

I took a hamburger and took a bite into it. There was two orders of fries. There was this huge fry in Kukai's order.

"So what now Souma-kun?" I asked and also trying to get the fry.

"I really have no clue." Kukai was also reaching for that same fry; we both didn't notice and a few seconds our finger brushed against each other

I blushed and instantly got my hand away from his. 'Ah stupid idiot; you want him to hold your hand!!!'

"Hey wanna come to my house for dinner." I asked hoping he'd say no so that I can be like hey at least I was nice enough to offer

"Sure, why not." Kukai smirked and took a bite into his hamburger. My eyes got as big as hell and I felt like HUGGING HIM?!

'What the hell's wrong with me I should wanting to strangle him.' Temari was poking my cheeks "Yahoo, Nadeshiko are you okay?" She asked so kindly.

"Hai." I responded a lil sad. The mood swings of life. I took a big bite into my hamburger; I took out all of my anger on the hamburger; and what did it do. It did nothing!

----With the Traitors of My Brother and My Best Friend----

"This is boring!" Yaya and Valentina yelled and people at the street turned to look at them on the ground.

Valentina threw herself on Nagihiko's lap "Spoil me." She whispered to him. Nagihiko out-lined her lips with his finger.

She blushed hard.

"You sure you want me to spoil you." Nagihiko gave her a smirk

Amu punched Nagihiko. "Focus Nagihiko! Your sister's making out with Kukai!" Amu tugged on Nagihiko's cape.

"She's what!??!" Nagihiko yelled loud enough for me to hear.

"Nagihiko!" I yelled and got out of my seat; I was in Character Change

Kukai was in a daze; clearly he was petrified. "N-Nadeshiko?"

I stomped my way outside the restaurant.

"I was only kidding." Amu giggled

"Nice you know Nadeshiko's coming after us right now." Rima stated as cool as ice

"She's what!?" Nagihiko and Valentina screeched. No one knows me better than those two. They knew I was in a character change right about now.

"Run!" Was all they knew what to do in this situation. The gang got up and ran as fast as hell.

I got outside and didn't see my brother "Maybe it was my imagination." I stated I saw the Sun was setting.

I felt a gentle breeze blowing. "Oi Nadeshiko!" I turned around to see Kukai and a worried expression plastered on his face. "What was the character change about?"

"I thought I heard my brother; but apparently he isn't here. Look I gotta get going its late." I walked away

"Yo! Don't leave I wanna take you somewhere else." Kukai got in front of me, stopping me from leaving

"Okay fine but if I get yelled at you are so-" Kukai got my hand and ran off.

"Wait Kukai you're going to fast!!!!!!!"

"Should we follow them?" Valentina asked no one in general

"As her older brother I must go!" Nagihiko started walking

I got his hand "Oh no you don't kid! I'm coming with you."

We ran off to where we saw Kukai and Nadeshiko last.

---Later On----

"Here we are." Kukai stated happily

"Where's here." I looked at my new surroundings. It was beautiful. There was a big cherry blossom tree and the Moon and stars were already in the sky. It turns out we were on a hill.

"Okay this is such a nice place!" I sat under the tree and the petals fell off the tree and landed on me.

Kukai took a seat next to me "Oi Nadeshiko."

I didn't look at him; I just gazed at the night sky. "Yea…"

Kukai stared at me. He saw my lips. 'They are so glossy and a tint of red.' Kukai had this sudden urge to kiss me. He clutched on the grass but that didn't help.

Kukai placed his hands on my shoulders and pinned me to the ground.

"What are you doing Kukai?" I blushed 'I sure call him many things.' I thought

"Did I ever tell you you're pretty?" Kukai's olive eyes stared right into my chestnut eyes.

This made me blush harder "N-no." I stuttered "Why?" I was scared to even ask

"Because I regret not calling you pretty sooner." Kukai leaned in closer to me. I felt his breath near my face. I closed my eyes. I felt Kukai brushing my hair off my face.

"Hey Kukai." I opened my eyes and he was still on top of me. "Why did you call me pretty?"

"Holy Crap! And I thought I was dense." Kukai laughed slightly "I said that because I l-i-k-e you N-a-d-e-s-h-i-k-o."

I felt my face blushing like crazy. "Me?" I giggled "Why a girl like me? There are millions of girls that are better than me." I didn't look at him in the eyes.

"Are you just saying that because you don't feel the same way that I feel about you?" Kukai eyes were filled of sadness; emptiness

"N-no! I like you! I really do." I stared at his olive eyes; the ones that made me fall for him. I look at his smile the that made me fall in love. Yea yea you guys might think its corny but I just love this kid.

"Then why would you say that about yourself." Kukai looked at me with concern

"Why you ask. Because you deserve someone better than me."

Kukai laughed at me. I got mad "Why the hell are you laughing!"

"That you think that you're not worth my time." He picked up my chin

"Would you like to be my girlfriend?" Kukai said with his trademark smirk

"I don't know. Maybe if you could get off-"

"Oh sorry!" He blushed and got up "So will you?" I also got up

I hugged him tight "What do you think?" I elbowed him

"Uhh… I don't know."

I slapped my forehead. I leaned in to give him a kiss. Thing is he pinned me to the tree.

"You bastard I was supposed to give you a kiss!" I yelled and pouted

"Ohh.." Kukai smiled widely "I got a feisty one here."

I rolled my eyes "Mood swings?" Kukai asked

"Yep; I think so…"

Kukai wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close.

"Happy Valentine's Day Nadeshiko." Kukai smiled and kissed me

I wrapped my arms around his neck. Then I felt Kukai take off my hair tie. Then he stroked my hair.

We let go

"Happy Valentine's Day Kukai."

Behind the Big Cherry Blossom Tree

"Aww they finally got together." Valentina whispered

"Still want me to spoil you." Nagihiko outlined my lips again

"Perv."

Then Nagihiko's Phone rang.

"Okay that was not my phone." Kukai and I said

We walked behind the Cherry Blossom Tree and saw Valentina and Nagihiko trying to make the phone shut up.

We cleared out throats.

Valentina and Nagihiko turn to us very slowly. When they saw our faces they had horrified faces.

"You've been following us haven't you?" Kukai asked

"Uhh…" Nagihiko got Valentina's hand and ran away

"I'ma kill both of you!!!!" I ran after them

"What can you do?" Kukai sighed and ran after his newly found girlfriend and trying to stop her from killing her brother and her friend

**Me: So what it sucks; if you hate it whatever just don't review saying it sucks.. First One-Shot Hoped You Enjoyed ;]**


End file.
